


There Is Something I Want

by fromthedepthsofinsanity



Series: First Line - Naruto Edition [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom!Naruto, Established Relationship, First Time, Jounin!Naruto, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Mentioned Nara Shikamaru/Temari - Freeform, Post-Canon, Topping from the Bottom, gaanaru - Freeform, top!Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedepthsofinsanity/pseuds/fromthedepthsofinsanity
Summary: In which Temari is an accidental shit-stirrer, Sakura is a good, good friend, and Gaara explores the possibility of a sexual aspect of his relationship with Naruto.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: First Line - Naruto Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774414
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	There Is Something I Want

_“There is something I want…_

_But…_

_But I don’t know how to ask._

_I’m not sure I should._

_I’m not even sure I can.”_

Thought was something that Gaara often found himself lost in. With his hours so many, he’d exhausted almost all other avenues of entertainment. Shukaku was gone, but even still, Gaara couldn’t fill the gap with sleep. Too many years going without had made it into a terrible habit. His mind was truly the only thing that was ever changing and constant in its abilities to occupy him. 

Well, usually. 

It seemed to be very much hung up on a lingering question, an urge Gaara hadn’t really experienced before. It had only been brought up through innocent concern on his part. 

Temari had been acting strangely. One full day into their visit to Konoha, and she seemed to have been replaced by a jelly clone of herself. Her movements were much more fluid, bordering on either one intoxicated or having had all her muscles pulled into loose ropes. It didn’t help that she had had such a redness to her cheeks. What else was he supposed to think? 

Out of genuine concern for his sibling, he had asked her if she felt ill, if she had eaten anything local to the environment that she was unfamiliar with, if she needed to see a doctor. 

And she had laughed. _Actually laughed_. 

“I just spent the night over Shikamaru’s.” As if all was explained. “You know, I kind of thought he was going to treat the whole thing like a chore, but he was surprisingly…” She smirked a bit as she rested back into her chair. “Well, we’ll just leave it at ‘well researched.’”

Gaara wasn’t aware of the face he had made at her, but it seemed enough to raise her eyebrow. 

“He was good. Better than good.” She pushed, gauging his reaction. When he didn’t react, she narrowed her eyes in scrutiny. “Gaara, you do know what I’m talking about, right?”

He thought about her words: spending the night, well researched, better than good…

_Oh._

His pale cheeks turned the faintest pink. Gaara couldn’t meet his sister’s eye. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, good. I thought I’d have to explain the birds and the bees to you for a moment there.”

No, he already had that education. His teachers had made sure to keep his learning as well rounded as possible. And thank whatever gods were listening for that. He wasn’t sure he’d survive a lesson with Temari at this point in his life. He’d die from embarrassment. 

“So, have you and Naruto…?” She asked conversationally. 

Lightning couldn’t have shocked him more. In fact, he was reasonably sure Sasuke’s chidori had been less surprising. 

“No.” 

Should they have…?

“Ah, well, I’m sure it’ll happen. No need to rush.” 

Temari, thankfully, didn’t judge. Especially not when it came to Gaara. He had missed damn near every social milestone and needed that leeway to figure things out. 

**Deserved** it. 

“What are your plans for today?” She decided to change the subject, but the damage had been done. 

And thus, Gaara found himself plagued. 

They had planned on staying in Konoha for three weeks. Two of those weeks were spent rolling around the same questions over and over and over again. In the morning over breakfast, ‘should we have already..?’ Meeting up with Naruto, ‘should I ask?’ Having lunch, ‘does he even want to?’ After a little training and goofing around, ‘how would we even…?’ Pranks and meeting with more of Naruto’s friends, ‘is it too soon?’ Laughter and mayhem, ‘is three years together too long?’ Joy and casual conversation, ‘has the opportunity passed?’ At dinner, ‘how would I ask?’ Walking back to where he was staying, ‘is twenty-two too old for a first time?’

And then at night, when all of Konoha was asleep but Gaara, ‘do _I_ even want to?’

… _Yes…_

… _I think I’d like to try…_

Research. Gaara had thrown himself into it every moment he could. While his education had been thorough in the ways of anatomy and reproduction, pleasure hadn’t been a part of the discussion in the slightest. 

Consent? Yes. 

Pleasure? Well, at the time, Gaara had had no other pleasures past who he could possibly kill next. Reflecting now, he was surprised he’d retained any of the information; it was so far removed from his mind. 

He had never even considered up until this point in his life what it even meant to want someone physically. Temari’s question and now the sheer amount of… material he’d collected had seemed to have jump-started a very delayed craving. 

Naruto wasn’t helping. 

It was as if someone had swapped the lenses in his eyes for a filter that amplified bits and pieces of his body Gaara had never really focused on before. Every move that Naruto made, every smile and laugh, every touch and squeeze lingered in his mind for hours after they happened, etched forever in pink in the part of his brain he reserved just for Naruto. That part that had slowly saturated the rest of him to change him for the better. That part that allowed sunshine in to nurture the seed desperately trying to bloom, a seed that turned to unconditional love. 

The seed that eventually started sprouting vines that tugged other undisturbed, neglected places. It made him feel hot and squirmy, and his only relief came when he was completely alone. 

Touching and exploring was ‘normal.’ Though, not to everyone and certainly not to Gaara up until now. He wondered if Naruto… 

It was best not to go there. He curved his thoughts to other worries. Namely the process of _how_. 

He hoped he’d do right by his boyfriend. His readings had taken him into darker avenues of taking what people wanted and never minding their supposed partners, of not being prepared enough and harming tender areas. Gaara would never want to hurt the man he loved more than anything in the world. 

Which was why he was very much stuck as he stared at the wall of colorful boxes. Condoms of every size, lubricants both flavored and not, toys and rings of every conceivable color. It was overwhelming to say the least. 

As slyly as he could, Gaara looked over to the woman standing behind the counter. He could ask her, but where was the line between genuine help and how much she could get him to spend? He was just waiting for her to ask the dreaded question, the one he wasn’t sure how to answer, ‘can I help you find something?’

“Gaara?!”

The surprised call of his name had him looking away from the counter to the opposite side. Sakura stood with her hand over her mouth, looking mighty shocked at herself for the outburst and upon seeing Gaara not only being but looking so relaxed in a sex shop of all places. 

“Good afternoon.” He gave a slight bow of his head in her direction. “Day off?”

Her face was a little red in the cheeks. She could only nod and look guilty.

“Where is Naruto?”

The last thing she needed was to have him catch her browsing. Granted, the reverse was also true, but Naruto’s prodding was always tough to take. Trying to throw logic back at him and have him stumble was way too much effort. 

“Not here. I’m alone.” He said to ease her fears. 

A hot breath whooshed from her in relief, but realization didn’t allow it to settle on her for too long. “Why?”

A valid question. Gaara couldn’t really think of an answer other than: “Cowardice. On my part.”

A light giggle bubbled from her. “Well, I wouldn’t say it was cowardice. More like self-preservation.”

He smiled a little. Though he wasn’t sure it was just to appease her sense of humor or he had nothing else to say. Friendly conversation still came to him a little haltingly, but Naruto was quick to inform him that he was getting better with every word. 

_Naruto_. That’s why he was even here. 

It was a spur of the moment decision, but Gaara followed through with it. 

“Sakura…?” She perked up. He cleared his throat and powered forward. “Feel free to refuse, but I could use some advice?” 

“Um, sure.” Hesitant, but she nodded. “I’ll do what I can.” 

“Naruto and I…” Gaara looked to the many, many options in front of him. “I’m unsure of where to start.” 

“A-ah.” She licked her lips nervously. Sakura couldn’t believe she was about to ask the question. “Well, um, what does he like?” 

It floored him. Gaara had never asked himself that. What a terrible boyfriend he was. 

“For example,” Sakura continued, blush darkening. “Lee isn’t picky, but he does like babydoll lingerie. So I went looking…” She couldn’t finish. “Gaara, I have to say, this is by far one of the oddest conversations I’ve had.” 

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have-” 

“No, no, it’s alright. I should be used to it.” Sakura admitted. “It’s just a little different talking to someone I’m close to versus explaining safe sex and STD’s at the hospital. So, um, any ideas then?”

He looked down and away. “No. Naruto and I have never…”

“Talked about likes?” She tried to finish after a heartbeat. 

“Been intimate.”

Sakura worried her bottom lip. “Alright. Well, um, that can… come organically later then.” 

She reached out and plucked two boxes from their shelves and handed them to him. Simple condoms. Simple lube. Nothing to write home about. 

“Start small.” She advised. “And, Gaara?” He looked up at her. “Maybe don’t do this on your own. I know it’s probably intimidating with it being Naruto and all.” She shook her head affectionately. “Everyone knows he’s about as subtle as a hurricane sometimes, but it does take two to tango, as the saying goes. Try talking to him.” 

He nodded and bowed his head to her again. “Thank you for your help.”

Even saying that, even as comfortable as Gaara was with talking to Naruto, it was much harder to breach the subject than he thought. How did anyone get to a sexual point in their relationship? When did they find the right time and ask? How did they ask?? 

‘By the way, I’m ready to go. Are you?’

It didn’t sound right to Gaara’s ears, and he was positive the words wouldn’t leave his lips like that. He’d have to think of a way. He only had a day left in Konoha. 

“Gaara~~!” 

Quickly, he shut the book he had been studying, threw it onto the table in front of him, and looked to his now open hotel door. Naruto stood there looking triumphant and proud with a bag of food held aloft. 

“Ta-dah~!” He exclaimed as he plopped down next to him on the couch and began to unpack everything. 

Gaara didn’t recognize the label. “No Ichiraku’s?” 

“Nope! Tonight is Gaara’s Favorite night!” With a stunning smile, Naruto set a to-go box in Gaara’s hand. “Gyutan! Chouji said it’s the best you can find around here, so I hope it’s good!” He continued to dig until the table was loaded with boxes of every size. “I also got some yakisoba, gyoza…” 

“Ramen.” Gaara held up a covered bowl and shook it to hear the slosh. 

“Not ramen! It’s miso.” He pursed his lips, and after a second admitted, “Okay. I bought a couple instant cups, so sue me. Those are for later though.” 

“Midnight snack?” 

“Breakfast probably.” Naruto mused, looking forward to it. 

A smile played on Gaara’s lips. “Thank you for dinner.” 

Another winning grin from Naruto made Gaara melt a little. What did he do to deserve him? Gorgeous, inside and out. Gaara could stare at him all day and never be bored of it. There was always activity about him, always some new wonder that Naruto could find and spread joy about it. Likewise, he wasn’t nearly as animated, but it worked. Too much of a good thing and all. Naruto could be all the energy for the pair of them. 

“What’s that?”

Naruto picked up the book he had been reading before he could stop him. Gaara nearly choked on the bite he’d put in his mouth and desperately reached to take it from him. 

“‘The Limit of Darkness and Light’?” Naruto turned it over and quickly read its summary, a cat-like smirk forming on his face with each character. “I didn’t know you liked dirty romance books, Gaara. Should I start calling you Kakashi?” He teased.

The conversation with Sakura resurfaced in his head. Taking a deep breath in, he set down his food and looked at Naruto squarely. 

“I was… researching.” 

“Now you sound like Pervy Sage.” 

“For us.” 

He was burning red now, red enough to match his hair. He was sure of it. He couldn’t possibly be as hot in the face as he was without being a red to match. His heart was pounding. The silence afforded him time to hear the rhythm without outside interference. 

“Us?” A blessed question for his ears to focus on. 

“I’ve been thinking.” He paused to take a breath. Sakura was right; he needed to include Naruto in on his plans if it was to be the pair of them. He needn’t tackle issues alone. “We’ve been together a long while, and…” 

Gaara couldn’t ask. He couldn’t ask outright. It wasn’t so much embarrassing as it was awkward and detached. Clinical, in a way. Gaara wanted feeling behind it, but he wasn’t sure how to do that.

“There’s something I want to do.” He tried again, and Naruto was patient. “But only if you want to as well.” He powered through. “I was hoping, before I left…” 

He couldn’t. Gaara could only dance around the subject. The books he’d read made it seem so easy, so natural, but he, the Kazekage, a former jinchuuriki, a powerful and confident ninja, couldn’t find a way to ask his boyfriend to spend the night with him. 

“Gaara.” Naruto called, making him straighten his back. “Do you want to have sex?” 

How could he ask so easily? 

Swallowing, Gaara nodded. “I want to try.” 

That smile again. His bright, bright smile that warmed worries away like the sun shining on ice. Gaara felt himself relaxing, even as Naruto moved closer, grabbed his hand tightly in his, and bumped foreheads with him. 

“You’re so cute, ‘ttebayo.” A chuckle. “How long have you been stewing in this, hm?” 

“Since a day after we arrived.” 

Naruto outright laughed. “Gaara! That was forever ago! You’ve been thinking about it that long?” 

Gaara picked at his fingernails, a nervous habit he’d picked up from Kankurou. He couldn’t say he didn’t deserve the jab. After all, he’d probably be equally surprised if Naruto had wallowed in something like this for as long as he did. Though, the difference was Gaara would immediately throw himself into figuring out a solution. Naruto took the route that would give him the most entertainment. 

A quick peck came down onto Gaara’s lips, something to try to quell the fits bubbling in Naruto’s chest and pull Gaara from his train of thought. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t tease you.” Naruto giggled away still. “I’d like to try too.” 

Gaara wasn’t completely sure he’d heard right, but by the time his brain processed that yes, Naruto had agreed to at least try, Naruto was already straddling his thighs and crossing his wrists behind his head. 

“We’ll go slow.” Naruto decided and searched for any resistance in Gaara’s face. “I guess, some rules? Yes and no mean yes and no. Stop means stop. Simple. That okay?” 

Gaara nodded and rested his hands on his waist. That felt like a good start. The kiss that followed was an even better one. 

Short, warm, firm. Just enough to feel a breath across cheeks and appreciate the other’s texture. Naruto shifted in Gaara’s lap as they kissed again, moving to lessen the gap between their chests. 

They pulled back and reunited. Pull back. Reunite. Eyes closed. Each kiss became longer and longer until one started and didn’t end. Gaara’s hands wandered down; Naruto’s wandered into his hair. Mouths opened, but neither took the plunge to coax the other’s tongue to play. 

At least, not until Naruto rested all his weight against Gaara, effectively eliminating the space between them, and licked his bottom lip. Gaara would have been an idiot to refuse the invitation and allowed him to plunder. 

Even as suffocating as the dance was becoming, Gaara was feeling more light-headed with euphoria than lack of oxygen. They’d gotten here before, this sloppy make-out session, but there was something undeniably different about this encounter -- a charge in the air that made Gaara wonder if it had always existed and both had been too dense or too naive to recognize it for what it was. 

Maybe his body knew subconsciously how beautifully overwhelming it could be to want and be wanted. 

Or just overwhelming in general. 

Especially when Naruto decided to stop playing fair and abandon kissing altogether. He made a path of loving nips from Gaara’s mouth and over his jaw until he reached the junction of neck to jawline just under his ear. There he began his work to pull a blooming red love-bite to the surface. 

Gaara couldn’t handle the onslaught. He felt simultaneously made of jelly and as stiff as a steel beam. Everything around him was a little fuzzy at the edges. The world could be ablaze and he wouldn’t care about anything other than what Naruto was doing. 

This wasn’t fair. Where did Naruto even learn what to do? Had he been doing his own research? Would he do this forever if Gaara asked? 

Questions didn’t matter and neither did their answers. A sort of hum was distracting Gaara now. It took him entirely too long to realize he was making the noise. A purr that wasn’t a purr. A groan that hadn’t developed into being a groan. 

This definitely wasn’t fair. 

He couldn’t think of anything to do that would get the same reaction (or a better one) from Naruto. All he could muster up the energy for was running his hands up and under his clothes and up his sides to his chest. 

“Ah!” 

Naruto jerked up as Gaara’s fingers moved over his pecs. Hand flying to his mouth, he tried to hold the escaped sound in a little too late. 

Gaara’s first instinct kicked in. He had to ask. “Did I hurt you?” 

Naruto shook his head. 

If it didn’t hurt, then… 

Gaara repeated the motion, running his fingertips over the two pebbled bits he’d found, and earned not only a muffled shout, but a buck of Naruto’s hips into his stomach. 

“Thas’not fair.” Naruto slurred into his palm. 

He couldn’t help it. Gaara laughed lightly into Naruto’s flushed cheek. He had no room to talk about fair. Still, unlike Naruto, he couldn’t find it in his heart to keep working his sensitive spots until he couldn’t function. 

A kiss, and Gaara pulled away. Naruto pursed his lips and again, wrapped his arms around Gaara’s neck as he rested his forehead against his. 

“You’re too kind.” 

“There’s such a thing?” 

“Yes. But I’m glad for it.” Naruto whispered, bumping noses with him. “Maybe we should move to your room?” 

“Anything you want.” 

“This is a ‘we’ thing.” He said firmly, rising up from his lap and helping him to his feet. “Don’t forget that.” 

The short trip from living room to bedroom was entirely too long. With hands wanting to grab, lips that wanted to be stuck together, and bodies pulling toward one another like magnets, it was a stumbling journey full of stops and almost-falls. When they finally did manage to work up enough motor skills to open and shut Gaara’s door, all dexterity snapped on in an instant and was immediately used to shuck off clothing. 

Naruto seemed the faster learner. His fingers flew with practiced ease to unzip and rid himself of the jounin vest he wore before moving onto his undershirt and pants. He was nearly naked before Gaara could even take off the sash at his waist or work on the first button of his jacket. 

“Need help?” 

The word ‘no’ was on Gaara’s teeth ready to make its escape before it registered what Naruto was really asking. Licking his lips, Gaara nodded, let his hands drop to his sides, and watched with complete attention as Naruto’s fingers began their work. He was much slower at threading his buttons out of their holes, pulling his sleeves from his shoulders, and letting his jacket drop to the floor than he had been with his own clothing. 

And Gaara couldn’t find it in him to hate it. 

Calloused digits hooked his belt loops and pulled him close enough to Naruto to feel his heat again. Gaara couldn’t watch him unbutton his pants; not when Naruto had this _look_ on his face. It wasn’t quite loving, but it wasn’t not loving. It fell somewhere on the spectrum that he hadn’t seen before. 

Affection? Yes, but also not quite. Begging? If so, for what? 

**_Want_ **.

That’s where his brain landed. He’d never had someone look at him with such basic and physical want before, and thus, couldn’t recognize it until he saw it on his face. More than anything, Gaara hoped the expression was reflected back. 

To make it clearer, he pulled Naruto into a kiss and held him captive. He guided them both to his bed, sat, and pulled him into his lap, mirroring almost exactly where they had left off. Except, Gaara took the lead in mapping out their mouths as they sealed together and let his hands wander over the exposed skin so very close to him. 

Naruto moaned and held tight to Gaara’s shoulders. How quickly the tables had turned from him encouraging steps forward to Gaara taking the reins. He relished it, absolutely ate it up as he was assaulted lovingly by tongue, fingers, breath, and heat. 

For someone that had never done this before, Gaara sure seemed to know what he was doing. 

But suddenly, Gaara pulled back and looked around his room as if lost. 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked breathlessly. 

“We need-” Gaara leaned a bit, pushing Naruto forward so he could reach for the nightstand closest to them. “I bought supplies.” 

“Good.” Naruto rasped near his ear. 

Just as Gaara’s hand grabbed the twin boxes from the drawer, Naruto once again attacked the same spot on his neck. He grunted and bucked involuntarily into Naruto’s hips, earning a tight squeeze, biting nails, and a breathy gasp. Everything was too sensitive, too heightened, too _much_ for Gaara to focus on any one thing anymore. He was aware his pants were still on, though unbuttoned, but while his mind thought about that, his fingers struggled with opening the boxes and his hips couldn’t just sit still on the bed. 

Neither could Naruto’s. It was just a little movement on both their parts. A slight rub, just enough to ease the tension, but not entirely satisfying. 

Entirely distracting. 

Naruto took notice and then took over. With a not-so-gentle shove, Naruto pinned Gaara back onto his bed and hovered on all fours over him. He kicked out of his boxers expertly, let his hands crawl up to Gaara’s, took the box from his grip, and had it open all in the span of a second. Gaara sat up on his elbows as Naruto popped the cap off the bottle of lube and greased his fingers with it. 

“Stay still a moment.” 

Another quick peck. 

Gaara expected to be rid of his own pants, shucked of them completely by another swift and precise move on Naruto’s part. He even lifted his hips in anticipation, but instead, Naruto reached behind himself. 

That completely focused Gaara’s scattered brain. 

The parting of Naruto’s kiss-swollen lips, the flush that came over his tanned skin, the slight wetness on his eyelashes, the near-silent intake of breath, the tiniest cock of his head, the not-so-subtle arch in his back… 

Gaara’s pants were uncomfortably tight, but he would stay still like Naruto asked. 

“I do think about you when you’re not here.” Naruto answered his unspoken question. He clumsily pressed another peck onto the side of Gaara’s nose. “And sometimes when you were.” 

Gaara swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I’m sorry to make you wait.” 

Naruto shook his head minutely. “Don’t apologize. You weren’t ready, and that’s alright.” He smiled into Gaara’s cheek. “It would have been alright if you never were.” 

“You,” He didn’t want to sound accusing, but he wasn’t sure how else to phrase it, “You could have asked.”

To this, a laugh. “How do you ask that? ‘By the way, I’m ready to go. Are you?’ Sounds weird, ‘ttebayo.” 

“I thought the same thing.” 

Another chiming sound. “Sasuke’s right. We’re idiots.” 

“Maybe so.” Gaara smiled softly. “Maybe so.” 

Reunion of tongue and mouth, soft, sweet, slow, and short. Naruto pulled back as he pulled away from himself and grabbed Gaara’s hand. A blush ran the tracks of his birthmarks in a race to his nose. 

“You can-” The redness increased. His confident resolve was fading with each second. “You can probably reach deeper than I can.” 

Gaara’s breath caught in his throat. What Naruto was asking… 

He had read about this. He could do this. Gaara coated his fingers, sat up just a little more, and reached behind him. Before he could move forward however, Naruto grabbed his arms. 

“Slow, okay?” 

“Of course.” 

Naruto’s grip eased a bit, but tightened again at the first foreign touch. Unlike Naruto’s, Gaara’s fingers were utterly without roughness. Years and years of having his sand and Shukaku protect him from everything had kept his skin unnaturally smooth. Nothing so base as a callous could form if a scar wasn’t allowed to grace his skin. It made for a striking contrast when he pushed inside and reached deep. 

Gaara saw Naruto’s toes curl, his thighs tremble, his breath hitch, his eyelids flutter, as he moved his gaze from bottom to top. He’d always thought Naruto beautiful and this new setting made him think no different. What was better was that this perfect picture was just for him. No one else would see this side of his boyfriend if he could help it. 

To ease his shaking, to feel his skin again, Gaara sat up completely and drew Naruto close, letting him rest against him as he worked another finger in. Sweet nothings poured from his mouth straight into Naruto’s ear, things he’d never said before and should have many, many, many times and some that he had and would repeat endlessly if only to make Naruto happier. 

“Ah!” Another sharp cry like before, and again, he opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, but never got a chance. “There!” 

Naruto ground his hips down, and Gaara rubbed at his inner walls. His whole body tightened around Gaara. Fingers went into his hair, thighs squeezed his hips almost painfully, arms rubbed his shoulders raw as they snaked around them, continuous whines and open-mouthed groans were lost at his temple. Gaara ate every little bit of it up. 

Gone suddenly was the part of him that worried endlessly that he was harming him, and in its place stood an insatiable beast ready to pull more of _everything_ from Naruto. 

He had an idea on just how. His free hand moved down and wrapped around Naruto’s leaking member. 

“No!” 

Gaara withdrew entirely. The beast was frightened back with a simple word and tamed into a skittish lap dog. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Naruto hurried, cupping the sides of his face to ease him. He shook and panted. “I’m alright.” Thumbs ran over the apples of his cheeks. “Too much. I’ll cum.” 

The admission stirred heat in Gaara’s belly. He wanted to see. 

“You’re still wearing pants.” 

He was keenly aware of that, but couldn’t shift his focus from Naruto long enough to rid himself of them. Naruto grabbed his belt loops. 

“Let’s fix that.” 

Gone. Gaara lay as naked as Naruto and felt warmer for it. He could feel Naruto take him in just as he did moments ago, eyes roving over his every bit.

“You’re longer than I thought you’d be.” Naruto blurted out. 

Hot cheeks. “Um, thank you?”

A laugh. “You’re welcome!” Again, Naruto pushed him back to lay flat. “One more time. Stay still.” 

Naruto grabbed the other box Gaara abandoned, opened it, and plucked out a wrapper. It went to his teeth, a flash of white in the dim light, and was torn open. 

Gaara felt his cock twitch. He wished he could burn the sight onto the inside of his eyelids and see it forever. 

With a smirk, Naruto reached down, completely captured Gaara’s gaze, and unrolled the condom over his length. His slightly sharper than normal teeth caught the plumpness of his bottom lip as he gave Gaara a look some would mistake for shyness, but the Kazekage could see fraud from miles away by now and up close, he could see mischief in those ocean blues. 

Scratch that. 

Gaara wanted the whole playback recorded starting with Naruto pushing him back and ending right here, right as Naruto lifted his hips, hand on his dick, and began to guide him in. 

He wasn’t sure if he grabbed his waist in order to steady him or himself, but he opted for a bruising grip. It helped little as Naruto’s heat enveloped and sucked him in. Both gasped. Both shut their eyes. Both stretched the muscles they could taut and tense. 

His breath was caught on his ribs, unable to escape. He felt millions of degrees hotter, millions of times too big for his skin, millions of too everything to be Gaara anymore. He panted, but it didn’t help. He wanted to squirm, but Naruto had asked for his stillness. He let out little yipping gasps and whines, but all that did was make noise neither could register. 

“Shit.” Naruto distantly cursed through heaving breaths. “Too fast.”

“S-sorry.”

Blonde, sweaty locks were tossed back and forth. “Not you. Me.”

Fingers splayed across Gaara’s chest and curled when their owner twitched. Blunt nails scraped his skin, slightly painful but only adding to his oversensitivity. He couldn’t stop himself from lifting his lower half, seeking out Naruto’s incredible heat and wanting to be consumed by it. 

The action only made Naruto’s nails dig deeper into his flesh and yank a long cry from his throat. 

“Sorry.” Naruto blubbered. “Sorry sorry sorry.” He leaned down and gave him an open-mouthed kiss, only to pull back too soon and brace himself with his hands on Gaara’s chest again. “I’m not gonna last long.” 

Words had fled him. He could only nod and run his hands down Naruto’s thighs. Taking it as a sign and never one to ease into much of anything, Naruto rose up high before sunk back down. 

Both felt electrocuted by the sensation. Their initial connection was nothing compared to movement. Like addicts, they craved more. Gaara didn’t even get a chance to lift him bodily. Naruto took the lead and set the rhythm, throwing his head back on his shoulders and letting every noise that wanted to escape to do just that. 

Just like always, Gaara could only follow him gladly, rocking his hips to meet him as he came down, holding his thighs and waist in a bruising grasp, grinding his teeth to try to hold back his quickly-approaching end. 

“Gaara!!” 

He’d twisted to keep up and shifted the angle. Whatever he had done had made Naruto break out in a sweat and lose his pacing. Experimentally, Gaara bucked again and earned another wild cry of his name. 

Once more. 

Twice more. 

Thrice more. 

Naruto jerked and came across Gaara’s stomach and chest, and Gaara _loved_ it, loved every little bit. The look on Naruto’s face, so far away and relaxed; his body once so tense now unsure of what to do with itself now that the tension was gone; the sweat making his skin shine with the scant light; the rapidly cooling mess on his own skin. 

When he was more himself, Naruto managed a weak chuckle. “Jerk. That wasn’t fair.” 

He wanted to reply, really he did, but Naruto had a bit of a grudge-holding somewhere in his DNA that needed to be satisfied via payback. He clenched around Gaara and resumed his rhythm, pushing down hard enough to pin Gaara to the bed. He was trapped and at Naruto’s mercy. 

If he had any left. It seemed like he didn’t. 

Oversensitivity had Naruto’s skin jumping with each slide of Gaara’s dick against his walls, but it didn’t stop him. Not until Gaara followed him over the edge. 

Which came as suddenly as his had. Gaara’s nails bit viciously into his hips as he tried to pull him impossibly close. 

“Welcome back, ‘ttebayo.” Naruto greeted when the breath returned to his lungs and the world started to look more real. “Feel good?” 

Gaara could only dumbly nod in response. He couldn’t even muster up the strength to pull Naruto down to him. Thankfully, he’d always been able to read him and leaned down to lazily kiss. 

“Next time, I really want to try out the hot spring connected to this place.” 

Next time. Gaara smiled. 

A jelly clone had taken over his life. Gaara could barely command his limbs to get out of bed, but he knew it needed to be done. While Naruto slept, the very least he could do was clean up the mess they had left in the living area and find some food for them to eat for breakfast. At the very least, he could start some tea. 

Or coffee. Coffee sounded good. 

Padding quietly around, he collected enough clothing to cover himself lightly, found a few articles of Naruto’s clothing in the dark, and placed them where he thought Naruto would find them upon waking. He had to forcibly turn himself away from the bed, less he do something stupid like climb back in or wake him by running his hands through his golden hair. Or kissing him breathless. Or climbing over him and…

Best he didn’t go that route. 

Gaara forced himself to leave. His time was best served getting ready to replenish their energy for the day. Maybe, if breakfast went well, they could at least have a shower together. 

“Good morning!” 

Just as the coffee pot dripped its last drop, Kankurou and Temari opened the door and let themselves in. Gaara stared at them owlishly with less than half the trash of his evening meal in his arms. 

“Good… morning…” He replied with a slight stutter. “I wasn’t expecting you this early.” 

Temari plopped herself down on the couch across from where he stood as Kankurou helped himself to the fresh coffee calling his name. 

“We thought we’d wake you. Get you up and going so you can have a few more good hours in Konoha before we set out.” 

“A-ah.” Gaara nodded. 

That’s right. Today was their last day. Gaara felt his heart sink a little into his stomach. He threw away the trash he had and took a seat across from his sister. He wanted to meld himself into the couch and never leave. 

“Have you seen Naruto?” Kankurou asked from across the room. Instantly, Gaara tensed. “Seems he fell off the face of the earth last night after making his rounds.” 

“Yes.” Gaara cleared his throat. “We had dinner.” 

“Mmm, good.” 

“Are you alright?” Temari eyed her brother with the utmost scrutiny. “You’re red in the face. Do you have a fever?” 

She moved closer and Gaara could feed the panic starting to crawl up his throat. He turned his head sharply, trying to look all the petulant child he could and desperately redirect her attention before she could see the hickey Naruto had worked so hard to put on his neck. He folded his arms to complete the look. 

“I am fine.”

That didn’t stop her. Temari’s palm covered his forehead to feel. 

“Well you’re not too warm.” She let her hand drop. “Did you eat something bad?” Her gaze wandered to the half-full to-go boxes still on the coffee table. “You didn’t pick at anything leftover this morning, did you? That has to be refrigerated.”

“I didn’t.” Gaara muttered. “Temari, I am fine.”

“I’m just worried about you. This would be the first time you’ve gotten sick-!”

“Gaara’s sick?!”

Naruto, nearly naked save for the boxers in hand covering himself, bust out of his room. His whole being dripped worry, confusion, and fatigue; Gaara, however, only felt the worst embarrassment of his life. He wanted to sink into the couch and drop right into the earth. Temari and Kankurou stared at the scene that had unfolded, particularly the lightening bruises on Naruto’s hips and the slow-fading love bites everywhere else. 

Realization hit Temari a lot slower than she would have liked. Her hand went up to cover her wild grin and to spare Gaara more humiliation. Ever brave, Kankurou snickered into the rim of his steaming mug and broke the tense silence like glass. 

“Yup! Sick as a dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't quite fit, but I kept getting the song Say So by Doja Cat stuck in my head while writing this.
> 
> On another note, I'm pretty much in love with this side of Gaara. He grew into such a sweetie, and I had to write him being adorkable for his boyfriend. Though, it quickly went off the rails of curiosity to practice. All well. I'll probably end up writing Gaara being well-versed in the matters of sexual conduct in another AU sometime, so enjoy this innocent incarnation before then! 
> 
> If anyone is wondering about the title of the book Gaara was reading, it's part of the title to an episode where Naruto and Gaara fought. "Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light." Episode 79. I'm not creative enough to title, so that's the best I could do. 
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
